


Snake In The Grass

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Romance, Lactation, Large Breasts, Metahumans, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: During the mission as part of Task Force X, Copperhead encountered a woman who may jeopardise the mission. Will he listen to Amanda Waller and get his 10 years freedom or will this woman be the death of him?Copperhead x OCSuicide Squad: Hell To Pay
Relationships: Copperhead/Liliana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: Steel Maxim

Chapter 1: Steel Maxim

It's not like everyday you go to a strip club to find someone that has something Amanda Waller wanted. All of this for what she said a card. Copperhead thought the idea seems pointless as there is no way a man could lose his own dignity by performing something so degrading. The snake man averted his eyes from the screen as seeing the male strippers dancing in their thongs made him feel uneasy.

What's more is that he's stuck in monitor duty to watch behind the scene with Captain Boomerang and Bronze Tiger.

If all ends well, they would be the first to go once this mission is done. He wanted nothing more but to carry on with his life, maybe modify his serpent-like body a bit more. It would be his greatest achievement to fully become a venomous serpent or so he thought. Alas, he had to wait in here until Deadshot, Harley Quinn and Killer Frost found the man they have been searching for. He hoped they would find him soon because seeing this kind of strip club makes him sick. What's more is that the audience are drunk, horny females who have nothing better to do than to grope and molest a few dancers in the club.

Not to mentioned it brought back some memories he'd rather block out.

Sighing, he crossed his arms to watch the scene from the screen carefully, ignoring the muscled man pole dancing. But something caught his eye. Not the man they were looking for but a woman. She had long blonde hair that was tied up with a black ribbon bow. She was watching the show but he noticed she too averted her eyes. She had a nice shade of green like emerald jewels. The girls next to her may have dragged her into this from what Copperhead could assume from the way they egged her on to move closer to the stage to see the act. One thing's for sure, it would keep him out of his boredom. He never thought this would intrigued him more than the mission to find Steel Maxim.

Somewhere, he has met her before. Could it be that one time they stopped at a city to refuelled and they locked eyes? He will never forget those emerald eyes.

"Bet a bag of marbles on that fella," Boomerang commented, adjusting his hat. "It's your calling, Snake Eyes. Chicks will go crazy for you." Like hell they would!

"Bored now," he droned. "Going out."

But he was stopped by Bronze Tiger. God, who put him in charge? He couldn't care less so long as this mission for that missing card is done. Copperhead noticed the tension between him and Deadshot. Probably because Waller used to make both of them leader at some of the missions he wasn't in. Copperhead gazed at him, readying his tail.

"Uh huh," Tiger halted him. "We're on standby. Deadshot gave us monitor duty."

"So much for not taking from murderers eh, Benji?" Boomerang looked at him with amusement.

"Shut it, Boomer," Tiger silenced the Aussie before staring at Copperhead, who wasn't even bothered by the whole mission. "Sit your ass down!"

"Make me, Dolemite."

That did it! Bronze Tiger punched the snake man against the wall and used his fist to block him from spraying his acid while he himself was bounded by the biotech tail Copperhead had modified for himself. Bronze Tiger may not be a superhuman but he damn well knew this was going to happened.

"I don't kill innocence," Tiger told him, not breaking an eye contact. "But I doubt if you qualified. Pull it back or I'll rip your mouth in half."

Reluctantly, Copperhead did and his jaws felt like it's going to be disjointed forever if he disobeyed the threat. Bronze Tiger slammed him against the wall and glared at him. "We're on a mission. You don't wander away, you don't make trouble and you _don't_ piss me off."

Copperhead eyed him, trying his best to fix his sore jaw before returning to the screen, He decided to watch the pretty blonde woman at the far corner of the stage. He wanted to smile because she looks cute trying to hide behind her long hair. Fine, he'll stay so long as he can have a good view at that woman.

Just then, a new performer was taking over the previous one on the stage. So this was the Steel Maxim Waller was so keen about with the Egyptian Ankh stamp tattoo . There's nothing special about him but to Copperhead, he found the man on screen to be quite discreet with the tight pink thong and the way he moves to make women drench below the skirts. Or pants whatever!

"That's the man who has the card?" Copperhead arched an eye ridge.

"Unfortunately," sighed Tiger, he was rubbing his temple. Boomerang just kicked back and watched the show with a grin.

Suddenly, something went wrong. This Steel Maxum looked scared and he should be! A woman known as Silver Banshee seemed to be after him along with her partner. This is going to lose time and Waller isn't the most patient person.

"Shit!" Tiger cursed. "The sooner we beat them down, better getaway."

Copperhead slinked into the club, people were screaming and running out, making it easier for him to lock onto his target. He used his biotech tail to wrapped around Banshee, throwing her on the ground. This will buy the team time to get Steel Maxim out of the bar. Boomerang had helped him make the female criminal stay down.

But he felt like someone else was in the club and had not escaped.

At the corner of his eyes, it was that blonde woman again. She was hiding at the corner, trembling in fear. He would've too if he was in this situation and not have powers. Slowly, he kneeled in front of her.

"Get out of here," he whispered gently.

The blonde woman blinked before staring up at him with those wide emerald eyes. Damn, he was right when he said they were mesmerising. "It's you," the woman's shaky voice broke the tension of the chaos.

It sounded sweet like butterscotch and honey.

Just then the RV crashed into the club with Harley at the wheel. Knowing he might be blown up if he disobeyed Waller, Copperhead took the woman's hand in his and the both of them ran into the RV. Killer Frost was the first to notice this.

"What the actual fuck...."


	2. Chapter 2: Liliana Adderson

Chapter 2: Liliana Adderson

The chase was on!

Task Force X was on the move with Harley on the wheels and the guy, Steel Maxum seemed to be knocked out cold. Well, better than him dead since Waller needs something out of him. The blonde woman was covering her mouth, stopping herself from whimpering. Well, she's in an RV full of deadly criminals that could kill her at this moment and the fact that they're escaping from a speedster called Zoom.

From what he could hear, Copperhead realised that Zoom is slower than usual. He would have entered the RV and grab a card before the snake man could even blink. Right now, he gently rubbed the woman's shoulders to sooth her from the whole adrenaline. Boomerang barks out a laugh.

"Well I'll be," he chuckled and gave the woman a wink to which she looked down with her hands in her lap. "I never knew you'd be the type to kidnap girls, Snake Eyes. I can see why 'cause she is just pretty."

He didn't know what to make of that comment.

Once the RV was away from Zoom and his team, questions were quickly fired at the poor woman.

"Who is this?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Waller's surely going to blow our heads now!"

"I thought I said stay out of trouble!"

"I-I'm sorry!" the woman raised both hands up. "I-I did not expect to be in a middle of a chaos."

"Well, you are now, honey!" Harley giggled from the wheel. "And you picked a cutie, Snakey! Why did you grabbed her when we're supposed to grab him?"

Liliana now regained her senses to now scan the people staring at her in the RV. She knew going out with her friends tonight was a bad choice. She could've been at home with her ball python watching a cooking show and eat reheated spaghetti! Time wasted and now caught in the crossfire with a gang of super criminals from a group she has read about in the news.

The Suicide Squad run by Amanda Waller.

"He saved me," the woman pointed at Copperhead. "I was looking for my friends when I realised something was off when the dancer was afraid. Looks like they ditched me..."

Suddenly, Liliana heard a sharp voice demanding what's going on. It was a woman's voice from the sound of it. Liliana was sure that she's putting herself and this gang of super criminals in danger just by the sound of it. Liliana might get killed but taking a deep breath, she approached the sound which Deadshot seems to be talking back.

"She wants to speak to you," Deadshot gave her the earpiece. "You have exactly 20 minutes."

Pressing the earpiece close to her ear, she tried not to sound shaky. She knew exactly who wanted to talk to her because she has read and watched her in the news. "H-hello?"

"Why the hell are you here?!" the voice demanded. "You do know you're gonna waste our time and we are not going to let anything get into the mission. Bronze Tiger's right when he said don't wander away. Apparently, Copperhead did by bringing you."

"I'm sorry," Liliana apologised. "I never meant to distract anyone. All I want is to go home. Nothing more. From this experience, there is a chance I am not going to a club with my friends again after this, ma'am. Really, they can drop me anywhere and I can be on my way. This route is almost close to the city I lived in."

"Fine," Waller sighed on the other side. "The minute you get to the next city, you get off and never come back."

"Yes ma'am."

Liliana then passed back the earpiece to the gunsman. She sat close to the door, her hands on her lap. She is nervous but prayed that they don't kill her before they drop her off. "So, what did Waller want from you?" Deadshot asked.

"Just wants me to stay out of this once we head down to the nearest city. That's where I live."

"Aww, we don't even know your name yet!" Harley pouted but turned her head back to look at her. "Call me Harley, sweetie. Everyone does!"

' _She seems friendly_ ,' Liliana thought. She could make some small talk to ease her anxiety in the RV. "I'm Liliana," she introduced herself to the members in the RV. She gave them a shy smile, still a bit uncomfortable. "Liliana Adderson. I-I kinda know you through the news."

"Yeah?" Boomerang arched a brow before taking a swig from the bottle. "Tell us who we are, sweetheart and let's see if you pass with flying colours."

"I know you're Deadshot, Killer Frost, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Bronze Tiger and Copperhead?" she nodded at the Task Force X members but she averted her eyes away from the snake man. It's not that she finds him hideous but he had that demeanour that makes her shy around him. If she was put in the same room with him, she'd probably be a mess.

"Bang on!" Captain Boomerang laughed. He leaned awfully close to her, his breath almost made Liliana gag. "How about you give ol' Digger a kiss, eh?"

Before Liliana could protest, Copperhead's biotech tail wrapped around Boomerang's neck and tossed him onto the seat at the back. He glared at the frisky Aussie with his serpent eyes. "Leave her alone," Copperhead warned him and Boomerang shrugged. Liliana then stared at the blonde stripper that was still out cold.

"So," she twirled a strand of her hair nervously. "Waller wants something from him?"

"A card apparently," Deadshot sighed. Liliana stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm not convince that Magic Mike knows anything."

Liliana also found herself to be stared down by Killer Frost. The cryomancer keeps giving her disdain looks and Liliana can't blamed her. She is jeopardising the mission anyways. Once she gets back, more work on her drafts, telling off her friends and submitting deadlines to her boss. Oh, the joys of working.....

"Look, I won't tell anyone about what you're doing," Liliana assured them, still intimidated by Killer Frost's steely gaze. "They would probably think I am drunk."

The silence almost made Liliana want to bury her head in the sand.

"Fine," Deadshot sighed. He nudged the stripper with a finger. "He's not going to wake up any time soon so we might need to refuel the ride."

"Yay! That means more food supplies!" cheered Harley, who almost swerved the car over a bridge. Liliana held onto the nearest person and she almost fainted when it was Copperhead. Thankfully, Liliana did not see the flustered expression on the snake man's face. She noticed that Bronze Tiger was the only one who did not talk. She decided not to force him and waited until they arrive at the city.

It was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3: The Card

Chapter 3: The Card

So far, the ride seems quiet to Liliana's surprise. She almost imagined all of them killing each other in this moving vehicle despite having those bombs inside their heads. She's intimidated by all of them, especially Bronze Tiger because of his glare at every member. Not to mentioned the unconscious stripper next to him. The members took turn driving the car so now it's Copperhead's turn.

The only seat available was the passenger seat right next to him.

Wearing the seatbelt, Liliana glanced at him for a while. He has a focused gaze, his hands carefully on the steering wheel. When he had came to her hometown in Denver when she was on her way back from work, he scared her but intrigued her. He never robbed her or tried to kill her which made their encounter as a turning point for her idea for her next book involving a snake man.

Who knew she would be sitting right next to him and god she's nervous! For a human snake with those body contortions, she find him handsome in a weird way. His voice when he told her at the club, she felt weak and honestly will tremble if he decided to talk low to her.

"Liliana's a nice name," the delicate voice murmured. Liliana realised it was Copperhead. His eyes were on the road but he spoke to her. It would be rude to leave him hanging. But his voice sounds so different compared to his animal-like body.

"T-thanks," Liliana blushed. She does not know what else to say.

There was a pregnant silence.

"So," Liliana began. "Where are you heading? My place is also North but in Denver Colorado."

"Just keep driving North until Waller changes course," Copperhead told her. He chuckled to himself. "I never knew I'd encounter you again. By accident and yet here we are..."

"True." Liliana agreed. "You're a nice person to talk to."

"Hardly," he replied dryly. "Not when you shoot acid venom and pierce people with a tail you modify on your own."

Liliana stared at the orange appendage with curiosity. It was long and flat against the driver's seat, wondering if it was part of him or only the suit. Copperhead sensed the young woman's curiosity to which Liliana squeaked and looked away.

Copperhead chuckled in amusement. Gently, he extended his tail to wrapped around Liliana's hand. The blonde lady giggled and squeezed it as it's a weird handshake between them. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Adderson."

"And you too, Mr Copperhead."

Suddenly, Liliana almost jumped out of her seat when she heard him hissing at someone at the window. She glanced over and saw a little boy screaming in fear but his parents didn't seem to notice in the car. Lillian couldn't help but giggle at how Copperhead smiled after scaring the kid. Who knew a dangerous snake man can have a playful attitude!

Copperhead heard her laugh and it was the cutest thing he's ever heard. He hoped no one from the back was listening or seeing him enjoying himself in this woman's presence. It was too good to be true.

...

It was now night time and the stripper started to stir. Now it was time to camp and get some info out of him. Honestly, it's Liliana's first time on a camping trip since she's been a city girl all her life. The closest she has ever been in nature was probably visiting her grandparents in the countryside. God, she missed them and her dad too. He hasn't called or answered her texts from his hometown which made her lonely. Her mother would always criticise her on everything she does despite being almost thirty in three years time. She wished he was here to give her some advice or guidance.

He would know what to do.

Right now, she was sitting next to Harley and the others around the campfire roasting either cheese dogs or chicken nuggies while listening to Steel Maxim's story about how he used to be Dr Fate. Like Killer Frost, Liliana could not believe this guy was Dr Fate. Apparently he got kicked out for bringing two women into the tower where they took a card that can bypass Hell and go straight to Heaven.

"So something like that existed?" Liliana whispered in wonder. She almost had her cheese dog burnt had it not for Harley blowing out the flames. She wanted to be kept away from both Steel Maxim and Boomerang. Maybe Tiger too since he doesn't look happy ever since she came into the RV.

"Of course, baby," the stripper winked at her direction, not knowing Copperhead was glaring at him.

"Couple of blokes would kill to have a card like that," Boomerang commented and shifted in his seat. "Sweet Adderson, come sit close to me. I can warm you up."

"I'm good," Liliana waved a hand to assure him. She'd rather be sitting with either Deadshot, Harley or Copperhead. These three are the ones she'd be comfortable with. Frost wants to kill her, Boomerang wants to flirt with her and Tiger....it doesn't matter.

"I know," Maxim said. "But if you die, the card will be used up once and then it's nothing but an empty shell. There isn't a second take though."

Liliana noticed Deadshot getting up to walk behind the RV. She assumed he is talking to Waller about the info. She's intimidated by that woman even if she's either behind screen or the coms. So she ate her roasted food quietly, trying to avoid some stares from the others.

"Where are you from?" Bronze Tiger's gruff voice broke her from her eating trance. His voice alone could make anyone run for the hills. Liliana wished she wasn't staring right into his eyes.

"Denver, Colorado," she answered quietly. "In an apartment, nothing fancy. It's not much like those who could afford a condo or luxuries but I'm, comfortable. Just don't ask me to cook fancy stuff."

"Not far from here," Tiger sighed. "Well, she hasn't blown our heads off yet or hunt you down so we might come across your home. You best get the hell out once we find a stop to drop you off."

Liliana nodded. Bronze Tiger is scary and she doesn't want to get into his bad side. While waiting for Deadshot to give them the order, she glanced at Copperhead who was staring at the fire. He glanced up and gave her a small smile. Liliana blushed and shyly waved at him. But Bronze Tiger stared at their interaction before telling something to Copperhead, where his expression changed from content to serious.

Liliana knew they have to focus on the mission to find that card. But in her mind, she'd probably think that Waller wants that card for herself. Who would ever throw away a card that will get you straight to Heaven despite all the crimes you have done? Death would be something but Liliana found living to be more of a challenge and she's going to make the best of it.

Deadshot came back, his expression unreadable.

"So when do we get this show on the road?" Tiger asked. The answer was Deadshot tossing him the keys. "Drive."

Liliana followed the others to the RV but did not realised Copperhead walking close to her, trying to prevent people like Boomerang or Maxim from getting frisky with her.


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven and Hell

Chapter 4: Heaven and Hell

The drive was quiet when Bronze Tiger was at the wheel. Liliana was staring out in the window, watching the scenes passed by. She was glad they kicked out Steel Maxim because she does agree with the squad that he is annoying. She does felt bad about him stranded out there in his pink thong but she distracted herself by watching the scenes go by. She was a long way from home. In cities, she only focused on her work and destination but never the journey. She thought it was something to remember. Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Lils," Harley greeted her cheerfully. She sat the opposite with her legs crossed. "Pretty, ain't it? Yeah, I love watching the roads but too bad Mr J doesn't appreciate it like I do. You're awfully quiet, like Tiger at the front. Something eating ya?"

"No no," Liliana shook her head. "I just don't have time to enjoy the scenery with my schedule."

"What does the chick do for a living?" Frost called out from behind. She was leaning back against the door. Liliana knew she had to answer or else she'll be a piece of popsicle. She looked at the cryomancer, trying to sound confident. "I am a writer. The one that writes the fantasy genre."

A scoffed laughter was her answer. Liliana glared at Boomerang. "Sweetheart, you must be so naive going into La La Land when the world is happening right in front of you. No one would read that crap!"

Copperhead wanted nothing more than to strangle Captain Boomerang with his tail. Everyone from his experience has to make a living in some way. Liliana looked like heart was shot by Deadshot's weapons. But she shrugged it off. "Well, I'll try to find a way to make ends meet. No matter what, I want to give people hope through the stories. Because everyone deserves a break from their routine."

"Yeah? Where did you get an idea like that?" asked Deadshot. Bronze Tiger was the only one not paying attention so Liliana spoke louder than her typical voice. "When you get ideas for writing, you get inspiration by meeting interesting people."

"Aww!" Harley cooed. "We're that interesting to you? That's kinda sweet but not the kind you would think, honey!"

"I just hope my latest draft got accepted," Liliana sighed. "I am losing time for myself to relax. Because I have to correct and recheck my works. But it's less exciting compared to all of you."

"Believe me, there's nothing more than having time for yourself," the gunsman told her. He was holding a small photo in his hand. Liliana glanced over. It was him and a young girl. "Is that your daughter?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Zoe's everything to me. I'd like nothing more than to see her again."

Who knew he's a father. "She's probably thinking the same thing. My dad and I have the same bond. He's my best friend and everything to me."

"Yeah?" Deadshot smiled. "Where is your pop?"

"In Alaska," Liliana sighed. "I wished we can meet up and hang out but when he comes back, he's gonna have terrible memories. My mom isn't one of the nicest person. All she wants is perfection and that drove my dad to divorced her. Even when I have an apartment of my own, she still hounds me like I am nothing more than a child."

Liliana blinked as not just Deadshot but Copperhead stared at her. She quickly brushed it off. "Sorry, it's not everyday I get sentimental and opened up about my family life."

"It's fine," Deadshot assured her. "The same thing happened to me and my ex when we talked about Zoe. She's in Lacoma, Utah. Her school's over there and I'd like nothing more than to see her again."

Liliana smiled and felt that they had a mutual bond over their father-daughter relationship.

Now, it was Harley's turn to drive and Bronze Tiger sat in the corner, brooding. Liliana wasn't sure why. She sat next to Copperhead, her face heated up from blushing. She never knew she was this close to him. Throughout the ride, they were discussing about the card.

"What are your thoughts on Heaven and Hell, Liliana?" Copperhead inquired. He actually enjoyed her company next to him.

"Hmm," she pondered. "I guessed you can say it depends on how I lived my life and did the things I have done. But then again, I am not too sure since we all make mistakes without realising. So am I certain of going to Heaven? That I am not sure."

"I know I'm going to Heaven," Harley Quinn told her. "Anyone who could put up with Mr J deserves a break."

Captain Boomerang leaned over. "Problem is, sweetheart, you have to die in order to see if the card really works. It would be a bloody shame if it didn't. How about you gunman? Do you think you'll go to Heaven after all the blood you've spilled? Or you don't believe in Heaven at all."

Deadshot was rearranging his guns. "I believe in Heaven, Boomer. Everytime you shut your mouth."

Liliana admits that it's funny. But she almost jumped out when she heard the deep voice of Bronze Tiger. He had been the quiet one so far during this ride.

"You joke about Heaven and Hell, Deadshot. But trust me, they exist. There's not a moment that goes by I end up wondering: If this will be my judgement day. Will I end up with the woman I love or face a lake of hellfire with the vermin that brought me down? The only thing anyone can hope for is divine intervention. Only through the grace of God can we be saved from eternal damnation. For all the blood we spilled. Everything else is just talk."

The RV became so quiet Liliana could hear her own breathing. Bronze Tiger has a point. Slowly, she walked up to him and laid a hand on his. "I'm sorry about your wife."

"Fiancee," he corrected her. But his expression soften at this young woman's concern for him. He did not notice Copperhead was smiling at the sight.

"So I guess the card couldn't hurt then?" Boomerang asked, taking another swig of the bottle.

"Where are you heading?" Liliana decided to ask.

"We're going to Scandal Savage and her girlfriend's apartment in Denver," Deadshot told her. Denver, that's where she lived!

"That's where I lived!" said Liliana. "I guessed we'll go our separate ways then."

"Wait!" Copperhead approach Deadshot. "I will meet you at the building. There's something I need to take care of."

"You're gonna walk Lils home!" Harley gushed. "Isn't that sweet?"

"What?!" Liliana blushed in disbelief. She's going to be escorted back by Copperhead?

"Waller's going to be pissed if you don't show up or not following the plan," Deadshot told him seriously. Copperhead nodded. "I know, but please tell her to buy me some time. I can go up the air vents and elevator."

Deadshot sighed and commend Waller to which she warned Copperhead of blowing up his head if he didn't keep his promise. And the second warning is that anything bad will happen to Liliana if she gets in the way again.

"Just be there at the elevator," sighed Deadshot as the RV was parked. Copperhead went out and extended his hand for Liliana. She took it gratefully and the both of them walked to where she lived.

She hoped she is not putting his life in danger.


	5. Chapter 5: Blissful Evening

Chapter 5: Blissful Evening

Honestly, Liliana didn't know whether to feel nervous or comfortable in Copperhead's presence. She had told him to join the squad but he insisted on escorting her back. For some reason, she trusted this snake man, meta-human who had probably killed a lot of people before being part of Task Force X. So far, he has been kind to her and she would not lie to say that she finds him attractive.

She's trusting her gut on her situation right now.

"Well, here we are," Liliana smiled at him. Copperhead nodded and escorted her up in her apartment, thankful there isn't a lot of people to witness a snake man bringing a shy woman to her room. They were both so bashful to say anything to each other. Which is unlikely since Copperhead usually strikes his prey with every moment but here, it's like she's teasing him but if he made a move, she might bolt away.

Copperhead liked the inside of Liliana's apartment. It was warm and cozy, very minimalist. He closed the door carefully with his tail, admiring the interiors. Liliana gently pulled his hand to guide him to sit on the sofa. "Just make yourself, comfortable," she told me, trying to hide the giddiness in her voice. "I'm going to make some tea for both of us."

He chuckled and watched her go into the kitchen. She is just too cute for her own good without realising! He decided to sit on the sofa while scanning her apartment. Nice shelves with only a few books such as novels, tips on writing and cookbooks. Her little office space near the balcony with her printer, laptop and pens with paper scattered.

But the one item in particular caught his attention. He made his way to the corner close to the bedroom door. It was a terrarium with a small, yellow serpent staring back at him unblinking. He smiled and hissed, showing his forked tongue. The small snake responded with his own flick of his tongue. They continued their little conversation until someone tapped Copperhead's shoulder. Liliana was trying hard not to giggle at how adorable her pet python and Copperhead were.

"That's Verdi, my ball python," Liliana pointed out. "He's my companion when I first lived on my own here. Do you...want to hold him?"

"Yes please," he nodded, emphasising it with his hisses. Liliana smiled and gently took her pet serpent from his terrarium, showing Copperhead how to support the body and the head without stressing both of them. She wished her phone wasn't out of battery or else she would've taken a picture of these two. Copperhead gently stroked the snake's head and murmured something to him.

"I'm going to change first," she told him. "Tea is on the coffee table. I'll meet you there."

"Take your time, dear," he assured her. They gazed at each other for a bit before Liliana quickly went into her room, locking her door to change.

Copperhead was drinking his mug of tea, still having a small talk with Verdi. He never thought a woman like her would own a snake. He assumed she's the mouse or rabbit sort of person. But who was he to judge? He wished he didn't have to go on this mission or be aware that Waller could detonate the bomb implanted in his head if he were to stay here and enjoy Liliana's company.

"Copperhead?" the sweet voice called him. He would never get tired of hearing her and now, his jaws might have dropped from taking into her beauty. She was in her nightgown that hugged her frame, her blonde hair down without the ribbon and he could see through the translucent material her undergarments.

It got him excited.

"Yes, Liliana?"

"How long before you have to go?" she asked quietly, allowing herself to be pulled closer to him. She gently pets her python that was between them. The serpent slithered from Copperhead's embrace to join his beloved mistress. Copperhead sighed, rubbing the back of his neck where the X mark of the bomb was planted.

"As soon as I can," he told her sadly. "Remember I have the bomb in my head. Waller may or may not hear me but I am happy to be here, Miss Adderson. You are a gentle soul and have a kind heart. Almost like I don't want to leave."

"Then..." she paused, wondering if she's going to make the right decision. She gently cupped his face, standing on the tip of her toes to peck him on the cheek. Copperhead blinked, can't believed the girl kissed him. "Please be careful if you are leaving. I do like you to stay too, Copperhead."

"It's Sameer, actually," he corrected her gently, taking her hand in his. "My name is Sameer Park."

"Sameer," she tried the name on her tongue. It sounded exotic, she liked it. Copperhead almost shudder when his real name was uttered from her lips. But she was about to put back her snake when Copperhead kissed her fully on the lips, her stance becomes wobbly if it weren't for the tail holding her frame. Both of them had their lips locked, despite one has fangs but they somehow synch together with their tongues duelling in each other's mouth. Liliana has never felt this sensation before.

She moaned softly as the fangs gently grazed the corner of her lips.

Forgetting she still has Verdi in her arms, she placed her pet back in his terrarium before bringing Copperhead to her room. It reflected her: small, plain but so cozy. He gently pinned her on the bed and Liliana traced her hands on his chest, admiring the muscles. Their breathings were hard, Liliana felt something clenching between her legs. She was trembling and he was about to pounce on her, which she was excited about.

"Liliana?"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Are you sure about this?"

Liliana took his hands in hers and kissed them. He nuzzled the side of her head affectionately, breathing into her scent. She looked up at him shyly and nodded. Gently they kissed softly while their hands tangled in each others embrace as they pulled their clothes down together. Liliana quickly covered her breasts with her hands while her blushing face is behind the blonde hair. The snake man was smiling widely but he touched her face gently. She noticed his body was almost delicate and scaley like a snake's: exotic but oh so breathtaking!

She has never seen such an intricate, beautiful creature as this man.

"You're beautiful," he whispered kindly. Liliana slowly lets him kiss her neck and suck her like a vampire. Her little whimpers and moans delighted Copperhead to taste her sweet scent while one delicate finger traced the outline of her sex. Her body could just melt under him and Copperhead will make sure he will catch her. How wet she was, how much will the both of them do?

This was going to be an evening he'll never forget!

Liliana on the other hand was begging him to keep going because she wanted this so much. For so long she has been very lonely every night and stare wistfully at couples when she goes to the cafe for drinks. Since that fateful encounter one time with Copperhead and now they've met again, Liliana was going to remember this moment and cherish it.

"S-Sameer," she gasped as one of his delicate finger has pumped inside her sex, making her buck her hips to his touch. Her body was starting to perspire with sweat, her nipples becoming hard little buds and Copperhead could not help himself but nibble them to make her let out sweet sounds to his ears. This made him hard and he increase the pace of his fingers inside her, waiting for her to release.

He desired this woman so much!

"Ah!" she cried out and her wet juices came on the snake man's fingers. He licked them delicately in front of her before pulling her into a searing kiss. Lillian stroked his head and wrapped her legs around him. She noticed his member poking her belly, imagined he would have two instead of one. The idea made her cover her face, trying hard not to blush.

"Something wrong, dear?" he asked with concern. Liliana smiled and shook her head. How would she explain this to him?

"I thought snakes are supposed to have two instead of one," she tried to tell him through her giggles. Copperhead tilted his head in confusion before it dawned on him. He bit her neck affectionately before doing the same treatment for her breasts. He could never get enough of them!

"Naughty girl~" he chuckled while nuzzling between the mounds. He then got an idea but he's willing to do it only if Liliana is comfortable as well. He laid down, letting the blonde woman sit on top of is face, her wet cave facing him. Liliana whimpered as the forked tongue tasted and licked the walls of her sex. He held her hips as he continued to eat her out.

"Do the same for me," he told her, muffled by her sex. Liliana blushed, bent down to pump his erected cock gently, admiring how girthy it was. She has never done it before but has seen it in some films she secretly watched. Slowly, she gave the tip and experimental lick which she heard his breathing hitched. Feeling bolder, she engulfed the hard member inside her mouth and began to suck him off.

"That's it, Liliana," Copperhead hissed in pleasure. Their little oral foreplay went on until the both of them came. Letting her lie underneath, Copperhead kissed her forehead gently. Liliana nodded to him, she was ready.

He entered her, Liliana cried out in pain since this was her first time. Copperhead blinked from his lusty haze and nuzzled her. "No pain," he murmured gently. "Liliana, I'll stop if you are injured..."

Liliana shook her head and kissed him. "Please, go faster. Sameer, please! I want you to fuck me!"

He moaned after hearing that, both of their hips bucking each other. They could only hear their own cries for each other's names and the slapping of two bodies together. Then, came the climax to which Copperhead finished inside her, gently pulling out before bringing the beautiful creature close to him.

"Wow," Lilana gasped and rests her cheek on his chest. Copperhead smiled and played with her long blonde hair. But he realised he must go and finish the mission before Waller gets impatient detonating the button. Liliana knew as well so the both of them got dressed quickly.

"Please be careful," she called out to him as he climbed out of her window. "Can I see you again?"

He gave her a parting kiss. "I hope so, my flower."

When he left, Liliana felt alone in her own room. She will have to deal with missed calls from her friends and mother who may have called the police to find her. Or work tomorrow where she has to submit some of her drafts, hopefully she won't become a starving artist as she is now.

She sank into her bed, letting the sleep lull her while dreaming of the snake man that stole her heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Daily Routine

Chapter 6: Daily Routine

Liliana groaned as the alarm on her phone woke her up, telling her to get up and get ready to start another day. Her tired eyes stared at the glowing gadget that holds everything important to her. She had 6 missed calls from her mother, 289 texts from her friends asking if she was alive and an email regarding the subscription to her monthly catalogue for cookbooks. Lillian wished she doesn't have to deal with this reality and be back in bed dreaming about her night with Copperhead.

She buried her face in her pillow, imagining him next to her in an embrace. Her body was still having goosebumps from their night of passion. But she knew she has to get up and end her day or else she will be demoted by her boss if she turned her papers late.

But she'd rather face her boss' scolding rather than her overbearing mother who makes her neurotic if she tried to help her.

"God, why can't she leave me alone?" Liliana banged her head in frustration. She mentally noted to herself to find a way to block most of the new numbers her mother had created in order to reach out to her. She's just three years to become thirty and yet she still treats her like a child.

But she carried on with a shower, making breakfast of coffee and fixing her skirt to start her day. She opened the terrarium of her pet snake and kissed him gently. "What do you think of Copperhead?" she asked.

Verdi only looked at her calmly and darted out his forked tongue.

"I wished I could see him again," she said wistfully. "I've got to go, Verdi. Please guard the house and I'll be back."

Her routine is to walk down from her apartment and take a 20 minute walk to the building. Along the way there were cafes, general stores and a grocery store. Sometimes she could stop for a minute to buy their freshly baked sausage rolls or muffins before work since she does have this bad habit of waking up late.

She arrived at her workplace in the nick of time while she was breathing hard from having to walk really fast with her hands full of the documents to show her boss and editor. She prayed that this time her idea for this urban fantasy is going to get their attention. Since her fateful encounter with Copperhead, she had an idea along with her colleagues' gossips of the conspiracy of reptiles living among people, mainly in the political household.

Her boss was as scary as the undertaker and has a booming voice that could silenced the whole office floor. He doubles everyone's workload but she seemed to be the target considering she is a doormat for sucking up to the job, getting teased at by some of the other women in the building. If he's not stressed, he's actually a nice guy to have a conversation with and give people pointers on how to improve their writing and discuss with them about their ideas. She likes that side of him as much as anyone.

"You were five minutes late, Adderson," he boss sighed. "I expect you to be at least punctual about attending the briefing we had before. Alas since you are late, I expect you to finish these paperworks before you leave and another one of you 'ideas' for your project novel."

Snickers were heard all around her, making Liliana wished she would not have come. Some of the girls who were with here during the strip club fiasco had guilty looks but that's not enough from ditching her when the establishment was attacked by Zoom and his entourage. If it weren't for her being left behind, she wouldn't have met Copperhead again. Or did-

No, don't think about last night!

"Yes sir," she nodded quietly, trying to avoid getting into fights or get fired. She avoided most of the women who kept asking her questions about how she survived the attack and apologising to her repeatedly to which Liliana imagined it's like a chant to them. She decided to only focus on her work today and maybe think later about what she'll have for lunch at a burger joint.

Plus, she has her idea for her novel to think about.

She wondered how's Task Force X faring with the mission. She prayed Copperhead is not killed or worst throughout the mission since they kinda went over the limit last night before Waller might want to blow his head off as an example of disobeying her. Still, she hoped she could finish her tasks by the end of the day.

...

"Interesting, Adderson," her boss hummed, scanning through her documents of her ideas. The blonde woman was trying hard not to fidget in her seat, waiting for her boss' disapproval of her story idea. But he looked up from the paper and then resumed reading the documents. His comments were short, almost like a conundrum despite being only a word or two.

"I know, it's a stupid idea," Liliana sighed but her boss raised his hand to silenced her from berating herself even further. It was almost half an hour before Liliana's boss finally spoke.

"Well, this is a turn of the usual ideas you have come up with," he commented. "Your execution of the idea doesn't seemed to exciting but this story has potential. I want you to work on this story and keep in touch with me. Liliana, you are up to something."

"Oh y-yes," Liliana nodded, trying to control her excitement. "I-I'll work on it tonight and give it to you via email, sir. Thank you so much!"

"Just don't go overboard or be too confident with this. We don't want another E.L. James in this world."

"No sir," she shook her head and continued with her work. This time with more motivation now that her boss is interested in her story. The strip club episode was now forgotten and she ignored her friends who wanted to make up to her. That can wait since this story is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But then an unknown number called her, she was debating whether to answer it before it sent out a message:

_You have been avoiding me, Liliana. You dare disrespect your own mother who gave everything she has to provide you with a better future so that you don't have to live in a cheap motel or provide you enough money to get by? Why are you so difficult just like your father? Always in your head and never in the real world when it comes to your work as well. Now, call me and I can give you more than what your father did._

She threw her head back in frustration. She's not going to answer this at all.

The minute she came back home, she plopped onto the sofa and sobbed to herself. Why can't her mother understand she is trying and is coping to be more independent. But even living on her own her mother still treats her like a child which is frustrating.

Suddenly, a small knock on the window was loud enough to make her jumped. She wiped her tears on her blouse, too tired to even pick up a tissue. At this point, she doesn't care if she's getting robbed or killed because her mother's message shot her in the heart. She can never feel like a functioning adult.

Not even when she opened the blinds she was greeted with a very concern Copperhead.


	7. Chapter 7: Past Thoughts

Chapter 7: Past Thoughts

She opened the window to invite the snake man in before locking him in. Crimes are increasing nowadays and it is sensible to lock everything whenever she's inside or outside. Copperhead held the woman in his arms, rubbing her back to sooth her.

"I showed up at the wrong time?" he enquired to Liliana. She shook her head and gently wrapped her arms around his torso. She was so glad he was safe from the mission. He played with her blonde locks, embracing her closer than ever. He had this urge to protect her from whatever is bothering her. He swore on his life even if he's in a dangerous situation with the mission going on and Deadshot going rogue for a while ago.

"How was the mission?" she asked, her voice muffled from his chest. Copperhead gently sets her on the couch, sat next to her and explained his mission. Apparently Scandal Savage's father, Vandal Savage came to also get the card. They were holding a man in a pig mask hostage for some reason but Liliana assumed he played a role in using the card. But there has been a question she had on her mind.

"You're not going to take the card for yourself?" she asked curiously. He stared at her, his expression serious. "There are more deserving people who needed the card more than me. You damn well know how many innocence I have killed. Or what I have committed."

Liliana took his hands in hers. "I know. I don't think I deserve to go to Heaven too."

Copperhead blinked. "Why not? You are pure and too good for this world."

"I always hated myself," she sighed, trying not to let tears fall but Copperhead tilted her face to look at him. This let out the waterworks to which he gently wiped them away. His biotech tail wrapped around her waist like a warm hug. "Sometimes even when I feel like I can manage, I always get that nagging feeling that I am not good enough or stupid for not learning certain things."

"Who told you?" he asked, demanding to know who made her so broken up like this. Lillian looked at him briefly before lowering her gaze. "My mother...."

Now Copperhead isn't an expert with family relationship. His own family before he took on the name Copperhead were all over the place the minute they reached sixteen. He remembered his siblings and himself in the small cramped room while listening to their parents arguing. Sometimes, he heard crashing sounds or screams from his mother.

"I'm sorry," he said it sincerely. "Must be those harsh, overbearing ones that won't leave you alone and they want perfection along the way."

"The very one," she nodded. "She doesn't trust me even when I am living here on my own. It's not a luxury apartment but it's warm during winter and chilly during summer. I have a bed, food and a pet to keep me company."

"Just ignore her, dear."

"She always finds a way to get through to me," she rubbed her temples. She leaned into the snake man's warmth, his presence comforted her. "Always criticising me, disapproving everything I do and patronise me. I took up writing so that I don't have to compete with anything she puts me through."

"Always one parent that does that" Copperhead snorted. Lillian looked up at him, wondering what he meant. "My own father wasn't a saint either. I wasn't born in Gotham so I had to make some money behind his back to get away from him. Hated that bastard so what else am I to do."

Liliana said nothing but held his hands in hers. So they weren't so different after all from a super criminal Meta-human to a Plain Jane like her. She checked her clock which was almost five in the evening. She wondered if the squad are looking for him because she feared for his safety if he keeps meeting her in-between missions.

"So are the team looking for you?" she asked. Copperhead explained to her how Deadshot decided to leave them to their own demise because they failed to get the card for Waller. So he put Harley in charge without consulting the big boss which was a death wish. While the team was in chaos, he snuck off to meet her and the only person who knew was Deadshot."Sameer, I don't want to put you at risk," she whispered, her hand graced the back of his neck where the X mark was. He held her hand and kissed it softly, letting it linger for a bit. "My dear, taking risks is what I do everyday. I wouldn't have met you if I had not saved you from the club."

Lilian teared up. All this time, she was teased by her colleagues and mother on how she would never find a partner because she was too plain or boring. She believed them to be right because no one would be interested in her anyways. But here....

Here she is with the snake man that captured her attention when their eyes met.

"I hope Deadshot gets to meet his daughter again," said Liliana. "I would love to meet my dad again. I think he would've liked you despite what you do."

Copperhead smiled. Liliana is just too cute when her eyes lit up when she talked about her dad. He wished he had that kind of bond with his father. Then again, he had with his mother but Liliana didn't. He wondered how his siblings fared when he ran away at the age of fifteen, being the oldest in the family. Or his mother...

"You know," he mused. "Put your father and my mother together, I bet we would've had a comfortable family. But then, we won't be who we are today, hmm?"

"No," she agreed. "We wouldn't and I'm glad we did. Oh, I want to show you something."

She led him to view her laptop which held the draft she was working on that her boss thought it might have potential. Copperhead gently skimmed through the whole draft, chuckled a bit at some scenes. Finally, he smiled at her to which made Liliana weak in the knees.

"It's quite lovely, dear," he told her. "Your boss was right to say this has potential but you got to flesh out some of the characters a bit. Idea is there but you want it to feel natural."

"Okay," she nodded, wondering how he knew. But this was too good to be true with him spending time with her. Liliana will need to at least submit a draft to her boss by tonight before she could continue. When she told Copperhead this, he insisted that she should finished it while he plays with her pet snake.

More reason to adore him.

Most people wouldn't understand that Verdi was her ideal companion compared to a puppy or a kitten. He was quiet, calm and gave her a sense of peace inside the house. She typed her draft before submitting it to her boss via email. She checked her clock and saw it was almost seven. She has to prepare dinner.

When she came out, she asked if Copperhead would like to stay for dinner. He nodded, Liliana figured tired of eating cheese dogs and chicken nuggies so she checked her fridge. It was almost empty, mentally noting to go get groceries the next day. Only thing she could make is a beef pastrami sandwich with pickles, cheese, tomatoes and some mustard. Not too bad but she could've done better if a guest comes over.

While making the sandwiches, she gasped softly as strong arms encircled her waist. She shivered when she felt lips with fangs on her neck before something was licking at the shell of her ear. She tried not to moan out loud as she was toasting the breads together. But she lost the battle to the snake man's spell."S-Sameer," she moaned softly. Her body was pressed close to him, her round rump nestled close to his groin. One of his hands was about to slide under her blouse. She was going to surrender her body to him but tried to at least finish making the sandwiches for both of them. "S-sweetie, let me finish making dinner first."

He chuckled and gently kissed her cheek. "Don't keep me waiting," he said huskily.

They had their sandwiches, Liliana thought she did a good job with both of them. While washing the plates, Copperhead used his biotech tail to coil around her. His hands helped her finish doing the dishes as they both know that they needed each other.

Wanting each other.

"C-can we do it again?" she asked him shyly. Copperhead gently holds her close and answered with a soft kiss on her lips. Their tongues touched briefly.

"Of course, my flower."


	8. Chapter 8: Pleasure Principle

Chapter 8: Pleasure Principle

Liliana was excited yet nervous. They were about to do it again and this time, she wanted more than what they did the night before. She wasn't sure where that thought came from. It scared yet intrigued her about herself. She led Copperhead back into her room where he locked the door before cupping her face to kiss again.

Liliana loves their kisses and would let out small sounds that made Copperhead hissed lustfully. His hands now were fondling and groping her inside her blouse while her hand had touched the bulge that was poking from his pants. He groaned softly before pinning her to the wall. He looked at her expression to detect any signs of discomfort. Lillian responded by kissing his nose.

"I'll be okay," she assured him. "Please, I need you...."

They resumed their kissing, his hands tangled in her blonde hair as their clothes were removed from each other's bodies. Lillian wanted to avert her eyes from her lover. He was just perfectly toned despite the scales and for the first time, she fully saw him as himself. Copperhead had never seen or been with such a beauty. She was something he would protect and hold dearly. He won't lie when he had sex with other women before her.

He had to double most of their payment in order to relieve himself.

Here, she was gazing at him not out of fear but something close to desire. Her green eyes grew dark, he wondered if his own reptilian eyes were as well. With tenderness, he curled a finger around one of her nipples to give it a tweak. Hearing her whimpers of pleasure excited him so. Bending his head, he began to worship those breasts that felt very soft to his touch. He suckled them as if he were a baby again while Liliana held his head there.

Oh yes, puberty was very kind to her...

"S-Sameer~" she moaned his name.

"Such beauty," he murmured, making her body shiver from his tongue. He suckled on the left breast while pinching the other one's pink areola. He alternated between the two as Liliana moaned softly, wrapping a leg around his torso. Her snatch has become wet, ready for him but like the snake man, she wanted to take this slow as well. So she surprised him by pumping his erected member, his forked tongue darting out from the pleasure. She smiled and then did something she never thought she would do to a man.

She placed his cock between her two breasts before sliding them up and down on the rod. Copperhead was holding at the side of the wall to steady himself. Here, this woman he desired was now turning the tables in terms of giving pleasure. She was sucking him while looking at him without any force or discomfort. Her mouth was so warm he couldn't help but thrust into her while both of his hands needed her breasts. God, he couldn't get enough of them!

He rubbed circles around her nipples and then pulled them as Liliana's grunts were heard from her sucking his member. His mind was clouded with lust and he couldn't hold it much longer. He hisses as he pulled out. Liliana's face was covered with his essence with him breathing hard. He bent down to check if she was alright but was then answered with another searing kiss. Liliana had never wanted a man so badly as Copperhead.

"That was erotic," he chuckled after receiving another peck on the cheek by Liliana. He gently laid her on the floor, wanting to ravage her right here like a beast in heat. Copperhead then had an idea by letting her lie down on her stomach and her rear was facing him. Liliana knew what he wanted to do, since she herself had wanted to try this too. She got on all fours, turned her head back to give him her approval. Copperhead used both his fingers to rub her wet core while the woman panted softly, begging him for more. He rubbed her round rump before he pumped his own member to ready himself at her snatch. Grabbing her hips, he plunged into her to which both of them moaned at the same time.

"Oh, please!" she begged as she was thrusted into by the snake man. Her breasts were jiggling as the pace increased. "Deeper Sameer! I want your seeds! I love you so much!!"

Copperhead groaned and bit her shoulder gently. "I-I love you too, my flower..."

With a final thrust, Copperhead came inside her womb while Liliana lets out a sigh in pleasure before collapsing on the floor with the snake man covering her with his body. They stayed in that position for a while before Copperhead pulled out of her, carrying her to her bed to rest. He laid on his side to admire her beauty and her sweet nature. He stroked her cheek lovingly and Liliana blushed from the contact. She held his hand in hers.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked quietly. Copperhead knew what she had meant. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Of course, my dear. I had loved you for a while."

Liliana gently brought him closer to her and they kissed each other passionately where a smooch sound was heard every time they parted. Copperhead stayed with her until she fell asleep on his chest. She snuggled into him, arms around his torso. Copperhead had never felt so lucky to have this woman he had been in love with. His hand gently traced her stomach, he paused.

He wondered if she-

Would she be if they had done it for a while?

He leaned his head into the pillow to ponder about the future if he ever settled down with her. He touched the X mark on the back of his neck wondering if anyone had heard them having sex or worst, reporting him to Waller. He'd always be on the run whether in this squad or on his own. There's never a stop.

But with Liliana, he wished he had something similar to a Chronosphere to slow down time so that he could spend more time with her. So much to think about and now he wished he would've met her at a different time because he knew he's putting her life and his own at risk.

"I love you," he murmured softly. Liliana responded by snuggling into him closer than ever. "How are we ever going to make this work?"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside of her bedroom. Slowly, he dressed up while trying not to wake his lover. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he slithered out of the room. It was dark with only the dim table lamp and the light in Verdi's terrarium. But he was shoved across the wall in a chokehold before he could even react.

"You're gonna get your head cut in half," the voice warned. "What did I say about wandering about during a mission? Waller is about to hunt that Ratass who shut his comm for anyone to reach him. But I doubt you would."

"T-Tiger," he gasped as the chokehold was about to snap his trachea. His biotech tail was failing, no control to force the martial arts fighter to let go. His jaws were forced to clamp down to prevent him from spitting his acid at Bronze Tiger's face. Bronze Tiger liked nothing more than to kill this bastard but something stopped him.

Liliana stepped out of the room in a bathrobe. "Sameer?"

He looked back at both the snake man and the blonde woman in nothing but the bathrobe. He rubbed his temple to sink the information in.

"Christ, this is bad..."


	9. Chapter 9: Parental Guidance

Chapter 9: Parental Guidance

Liliana knew things are about to get complicated now that Bronze Tiger broke into her apartment without making a sound. She had become a distraction to a member of the Task Force X and these men may have their heads blown off by now. She looked guilty and was frozen to move because Bronze Tiger's steely gaze had halted her from doing anything.

Copperhead managed to use his tail to smack Tiger away. "I thought you would understand," he sneered. "You had a woman who loved you before. Where was she? Oh yes, buried somewhere after your failed to capture her killers!"

Both men were now fighting, Liliana was more worried the neighbours downstairs would get suspicious and she might get the three of them in trouble. Copperhead smacked Tiger down and his fangs were already ready to shoot the acid venom. "I thought you would understand this. You would understand what it's like to love someone you hold dear to you. Or you decided to repress those memories?"

"Um....I don't want to interrupt your fight," Liliana interjected. "But the neighbours are going to get suspicious if this keeps up. Worst than what Waller's going to do to you or even me."

Both men paused. They both knew she was right and the only way is to get out of here. Bronze Tiger sighed. "Look, I know you love her but this is going to jeopardise the mission. She just got caught in this chaos. Now, we have to go find Deadshot and finish the mission. I don't really trust the others in the RV and not even you with that card."

"I don't need it," Copperhead huffed indignantly. "Why use it now when you could do other things in life? I damn well know that I am going to hell for what I've done but now, I just want to have some time with her. She....She's my light in this hell."

Now, there was a paused. Bronze Tiger exchanged looks between Copperhead and Liliana. The woman was already fearful for the snake man's life. He could tell Copperhead does care about her. It reminded him of his Miyoshi. He hoped she could forgive him for every bloodshed he spilled and would she greet him in Heaven or will she look down at him in Hell, where he belonged?

Liliana did nothing wrong except being a liability to Copperhead, the most useful member of this team of thieves. He had to get out of here before the Wall finds out that three out of six of them are traitors. He watched as Copperhead embraced Liliana, murmuring sweet words to her while the blonde woman caressed his face tenderly. Bronze Tiger wished his fiancée was here right now, seeing how the both of them love each other.

But mission comes first so he gently grabbed Copperhead's arm away to remind him of the task. Reluctantly, the snake man pulled away from her, knowing the consequences. "Please be safe," Liliana whispered. "Both of you."

Bronze Tiger blinked but nodded before climbing out of the window with Copperhead trailing behind. Liliana quickly locked the windows and slowly collapsed on her bed, not caring that she's sleeping in her bathrobe.

...

Next morning, she was woken up by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She groaned in frustration, wishing she would have the strength to tell the stranger outside to go away. She has a draft due, halfway done while having an itch she never had before below the skirt. She decided to wear her undergarments and a T-shirt to at least have some modesty before answering her door.

She almost woke the whole building with her squeal.

"Pumpkin!" a hearty voice laughed before Liliana tackled him into a hug. The man was at least six feet tall with light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Most people would think this middle age man was out of place with his style of dressing up in a Hawaiian shirt with some black trousers and gladiator sandals but Liliana seemed not to care.

"Dad!" she cried. "I thought you were coming back next week!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Mr Adderson told her, ruffling her hair. "I came in a bad time? Not ready and seemed like you pulled an all nighter or something."

Liliana would rather not tell her dad yet about her relationship with Copperhead. She knew it had been so long since she wanted someone special in her life. Her mother had paid a few boys to go on dates with her during childhood but they were forced to do it rather than being genuine about their interest in her. She wished her mother would be more laid-back instead of criticising her since childhood. Always feeling neurotic whenever she visited her in this apartment since she can't do everything right to please her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Liliana sighed. "But sorry I'm not properly dressed or even have a quick shower yet. Nothing in the fridge too, since I was busy with my draft so didn't have time for groceries."

"No worries," Mr Adderson assured her. "Just get dressed and we can catch up over breakfast at one of the cafes. My treat and I can help you with groceries too."

Liliana had never been so relieved. From the stress at work, to the messages from her miserable mother and the pressure from her work colleagues ever since the strip club episode. She could use some help and ease up a little bit. Her mind was still hazy from the passionate hours last night. But she had felt a bit sluggish and slightly ill in the gut.

Probably the sandwiches she made last night.

She got herself ready and went for breakfast with her dad. During her meal of beef and bacon club sandwiches, she showed her dad the messages her mom had been sending her to which she would rather feel guilty than answering her. Mr Adderson read the message carefully and his expression slowly turned into a frown. "Jesus, Josie was this harsh on you? Sure she can be uppity but this is too far."

"Mom is a perfectionist," Liliana sighed, stirring her cup of coffee. "I know she's my mother but sometimes I just want to tell her to leave me alone. I am almost thirty and capable of managing on my own. I do appreciate what the both of you are doing but I'm so sorry..."

"Liliana," her father touched her hand gently. "You have nothing to apologise about. Don't feel guilty of it. You have your own life. If Josie is going to do this to you, let's go on the one she invited you to go but with me. Afterwards, she might understand that you can run on your own."

"I hope so dad," Liliana sighed. "I hope so..."

...

The message her mother sent to her recently this morning was to meet her at a social gathering. She was nervous because her mother and her friends are her biggest critics so whatever she does will be the highlight of their lives. Stepping out, she took a deep breath before entering the building.

"Liliana Adderson!" a shrill voice made her winced. A short middle age woman with auburn hair stormed towards her with her steely green eyes that looked exactly like hers. Lillian was about to greet her when a tight slap was handed to her across the face. The people at the gathering went silent but then resumed their chatter as if nothing had happened. Liliana stared at her mother with a hunted expression.

"Look at how you are dressed!" her mother nagged. "I thought you know better when coming to a social gathering. And did you really have to bring that bastard here?"

Liliana's father stepped forward in-between them. "Josie what the hell?! This is your daughter you are talking to!"

"I damn well know she's my daughter, Bill," she snapped irritably. "And you don't have to come here to lecture me about how I discipline her! At least she won't be a waste of space like you!"

"That's because you condescend her rather than encourage her!"

"She could've been a successful doctor or accountant like my friends' kids but no! She had to choose something that's nothing more than childish. How the hell do you expect her to grow up? She's never going to mature and no wonder men wouldn't want to date her. She's such a worthless-"

"Don't you dare say she's worthless!"

"She's always so lazy and never earning money! She is just a waste of time at work."

Liliana wished she could get away from all of this. She wanted to make amends with her mother but it looked like she doesn't want to. She watched with pain at her parents arguing, knowing that's how they split up in the first place. She was dragged in by her mother so all her life after eight, she puts up with her. Now she can't take this anymore.

Around her, most of the people were whispering and murmuring probably at her. She had never felt so hurt and embarrassed. She has to get out of here. She doesn't care that she might get caught but the adrenaline in her wanted to do this.

She quietly took the keys to the car she remembered her mother drove: a yellow Camaro. She did her best not to stutter and tell the valet in charge that she is Josie Delacroix's chauffeur who was requested to take the car out front. The man didn't look convinced, saying she never came with a chauffeur.

"Josie gave me a break and told me to rendezvous her when I am done," she fibbed, trying to sound confident in her voice.

The valet eyed her, then nodded. Liliana's rapid heartbeat was about to slow down in relief. She got into her mother's car, started the engine and placed her phone on the holder to open the navigation app. She's going to drive ahead until her mind is cleared. She doesn't mind going to a burger joint for a meal rather than the luxury food served at the gathering.

Maybe, just maybe she could meet him again.


	10. Chapter 10: Cafe Meeting

Chapter 10: Cafe Meeting

During the drive, Task Force X were now under Bronze Tiger's leadership now that Deadshot was demoted for disobeying Waller's orders for finding his daughter. Besides him, Copperhead was a step away from being a headless snake to the team for his long rendezvous with the love of his life. He was warned that if he snuck off again for the third time, his head will definitely be off his shoulders.

He watched as the scenes passed by him through the window while Deadshot was driving at the front with Harley next to him. Copperhead's meeting with Liliana had made him felt whole with just meeting her. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head as if the mark is an itch he couldn't stop scratching. He decided to read some of the books in the RV that were piled up on the side. The only person who he knew read in this vehicle was Tiger.

"Why am I torturing myself?" Copperhead muttered to himself as he flipped the pages of a sleazy romance novel. He figured Waller puts these rubbish romance for Harley, knowing about her relationship with that psychopath of a clown. And here he is feeling pathetic for reading something so racy....so scandalous....

"Deadshot may be a rat's ass but you," Bronze Tiger broke the snake man's concentration. He sat in the opposite seat. "You're different. Do you know we almost died for good because of you and him?"

Copperhead narrowed his eyes, not saying a word. His tail thumped irritably to which Bronze Tiger noticed. He himself knew falling in love or having a loved one can lead to suffering as it had with him. But then again, could scums and sins of the Earth like this snake man find happiness? Can they seek salvation or redemption after all of the shit they have done that earned them their reputation?

"Copperhead," this caught his attention looking up the book. "Do you really care about her?"

He nodded. "She's the love of my life. I would do anything to make her happy without her feeling so down about herself."

Bronze Tiger arched a brow. Copperhead sighed, whispered softly about Liliana's relationship with her mother that affected her whole esteem since childhood. He then told Tiger, of all people about how her past reminded him of his own. He told him briefly about his escape from his family.

"All it took was the money, a boat that smelled of fish and dead people along with good tactics," he said, grazing the spine of the book. Copperhead remembered his first robbing to get money for crossing borders from Europe to America when he was young. He had to.

"Still, a bitch move not to save your mother," Tiger commented. Copperhead hissed at him. "Don't ever say that. It's complicated."

"If you say so," he eyed the snake man. But after a few scenes passing them, they had a mutual understanding for each other. Bonding over the books they have read and sometimes the whole idea of Heaven and Hell. They both know they have committed sin and the blood's too thick to be washed away. So they both had to endure life as they knew, not expecting any form of salvation.

But Copperhead did.

"What will you do once we give the card to Waller?" asked Tiger, he was flipping through pages of the Bible.Copperhead pondered a bit, his tail swished uncomfortably at the idea that they are conversing in a civilised manner. He then imagined his future if he ever made it out alive, seeing Liliana again.

"Ask her to marry me," he nodded slowly at the thought.

...

They stopped at a burger joint where they will refuel and rest. Copperhead could use a burger and an ice cream cone. He glanced back to see Deadshot in the RV, brooding. For the first time, Copperhead felt sorry for Deadshot. But his hunger comes first.

"Still missing that Plain Jane, Snake Eyes?" Boomerang nudged him as they walked to the restaurant. Killer Frost was at the restroom, will rendezvous with them in the restaurant. Copperhead hissed irritably. He was going to need a drink from all of this. Now that he missed being in London where the pubs welcomed an underage boy to drink while his father rapes the mother with the kids watching like a horror show. When he was the last to stepped inside the burger joint, he froze.

Did he spot Liliana just by herself at the back row?

He blinked, trying to comprehend what he just saw. Sensing his presence, the blonde woman looked up from reading the menu. She squeaked a bit but remained her composure to wave at him. He gestured to the other booth where the rest of the squad except Deadshot and Frost were. Liliana stood up and held out her hand to which the snake man kissed it gently like the gentleman he was.

"Well, ain't that sweet!" Harley cooed rather out loud, drawing attention from the restaurant. Liliana wished there wasn't much attention. Bronze Tiger nodded at her in greeting while Boomerang sauntered over to the booth she was sitting at.

"Hmmm, always a fine flower before someone plucks you," the Aussie chuckled, holding a strand of her hair. Copperhead smacked him at the back of the head with his tail. Liliana was still uneasy with most of them except for Deadshot and to some extend, Tiger. But Liliana doesn't want to interrupt or be a liability to their mission.

"It's okay," she whispered into Copperhead. "I don't mind eating alone here. You have a mission to go to."

Copperhead exchanged glances with Tiger, which the martial arts fighter gave him a few minutes to talk to her before rendezvous with them at the RV. He sat opposite the blonde woman, intertwining their fingers in each other's hands. Lillian had a guilty smile, maybe a sad one as well.

"It's good to see you again," she said to him.

"Indeed," he nodded. "But is there a reason you are here?"

So Liliana explained to him about her reunion with her father and the passive aggressive invitation from her mother. She thought it would changed with her dad around but her mother was more stubborn than a mule. Plus, the draft she was working on for her boss. He sounded passive aggressive when he reminded her through text messages. Her fear of him firing her and the idea of being unemployed made her heart race with fear.

"Liliana," he hushed her, taking her hands and kissed them. "There will always be another place for work with your experience. People can kick you out but you at least have experience from the previous job."

This made Liliana feel a bit better. Her mother would probably say she deserved it for being so lazy and ungrateful that she had a position in her job. Copperhead is probably the only person she could open up to despite knowing him being a super criminal that murders people without hesitation. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered trying to hold back the tears but the snake man used his tail to comfort her. "My pleasure, dear. But then, at least you are better off than worrying about a bomb planted inside your head or people hunting you down because you are an outlaw like I am. Or give false promises to people you hold dear that you would return but you kept moving forward to escape those that tormented you..."

"I know," she sighed and stroked his tail. "But you have a good heart despite all of this. It's better than those I know who are clean and well-off but have cheated on people for their benefits."

Both of them stayed quiet, enjoy their presence before he was reported that Killer Frost was kidnapped. The team moved quickly and Liliana watched as her lover hijacked a school bus to chase after Deadshot in the RV. Before she could blinked, she was dragged off as well.

"You have seen and know everything about us," the gruff voice of Bronze Tiger told her. His grip was so strong, Liliana almost felt her arm broke. But she complied as this was one way to avoid getting caught by her mother or her entourage.

But at the same time, she kept clutching her stomach, wondering when she had this pain like she was about to throw up any time now.


	11. Chapter 11: Bombs and Bruises

Chapter 11: Bombs and Bruises

Again, Liliana finds herself again with the Task Force X in pursue to find Killer Frost since she was kidnapped by Zoom's group. She was sitting at the back of the bus Copperhead stole to catch up with Deadshot, who seemed at loss with the damaged RV. Along the ride, it was quiet with Deadshot and Bronze Tiger glaring daggers at each other. Lillian wouldn't want to diffuse the situation if they are still going to do it again.

Her lover was driving the bus while the rest of the gang discussed where Frost's location is. She was sure Waller was going to kill her or let Copperhead suffer in front of her. But now is not the time as Liliana helped patched up a wound on Deadshot's shoulder. He winced a bit but Liliana was careful not to cause another tensed moment. It was the least she could do.

"Can't keep it away, can't you?" Deadshot asked her. "Snake Man at the front must've have put you under his charm instead of the other way around." Liliana just nodded but she wouldn't look at other members of the squad besides Deadshot or Copperhead. Bronze Tiger scared her a little with his stern demeanour. But what's more stomach clenching was the sharp pain in her stomach to which the martial arts fighter picked up.

"Did you eat something bad before coming here?" he asked, voice in concern. Liliana looked up to him, her hand still clutching her stomach. "Maybe"

Bronze Tiger knew what it was. It happened to Miyoshi before she was killed. He almost became something special. And that was taken away from him! But this...this is some kind of redemption God may have provide for Copperhead. He hated how this is happening to the snake man but not himself.

But it doesn't matter now.

He doesn't care if he's in a shit hole. He would make sure Liliana and Copperhead settle down without a tension or conflict in their way.

"I'm sorry," Liliana whispered looking down at her hands. "I never wanted to be part of this or anything. I am nothing more than a simple plain girl who is trying to make ends meet with my writing as a salary. But sometimes I do yearn for company of someone who doesn't see me as...nothing..."

Bronze Tiger sighed and patter her shoulders to comfort her. He also knew that Waller is listening to their conversation since she has put him in charge. He hoped that woman won't do anything to take away Copperhead's happiness. They all have had Hell except Boomerang (because he knows it) so in some way that's how they call came about. He hoped Liliana knew this as well.

"Your soul is the only limit," he told her. Liliana stared at him with those beautiful green eyes. "Sure your momma gave you Hell and your dad ain't around to save you but there are times when you use what you have to help you."

Liliana knew Bronze Tiger was right.

Just then, her phone vibrated in her little bag. She knew the number immediately and switched off her phone. She glanced back at Bronze Tiger who was watching her actions. He couldn't help but pity her for having a mother like that. Sometimes, parents don't always know what's best for their kids.

"I can go on my own at the next stop," Lilana assured him.

"How?" he crossed his arms. "You barely have enough cash to catch a bus back home and you stand out for anyone who wants a piece of fresh meat."

Liliana stayed quiet. She doesn't know what to do other than stay out of harm's way or the mission. So she shrugged her shoulders and the conversation ended there. In fact, the silence was a blessing for her to contemplate what to do. But it was short as Copperhead's turn was done and Captain Boomerang got on the wheels. Liliana scooted a bit to let him sit next to her. They were both silent but held their hands together. Bronze Tiger couldn't helped but smile at the scene, wishing his love was here. She would've gotten along with this blonde woman but then Waller interrupted his thoughts.

"Frost is close," she told him through the comms. "The rest of you will have to smoke her out. And about the girl, leave her here. I need a word with her."

Reluctantly, Bronze Tiger gave her the message before the Task Force X left to investigate the house Killer Frost might be in. Liliana was nervous as Amanda Waller reminded her of her own shrill mother. She leaned into the comm piece to hear what the boss has to say about her.

"Josephine would pleased to know her daughter is out of harm's way," Waller sighed. Lillian's heart felt like it stopped beating. How the hell does Waller know her mother? Liliana could hear the smirk in her voice as she continued: "Your mother and I had some connections. She really knows how to run a partnership with me in order to build up both of our companies. When all else fails, she will run to me for help."

"Waller," Liliana's voice was above a whisper. "Does she know-"

"Of course!" Waller interrupted her. "And we both know that a momma knows best for her kids. Here's a deal: You can come quietly back under my escort and Copperhead will be safe. If not, it would be a shame to know you're pregnant with a headless snake's bastards."

Every word felt like a chainsaw slowly cutting through her body. How could someone do this to him? To her? Her mother never told her of her associations with Amanda Waller and now she might have known of her affair with Sameer. Oh god, can't this get any worse?

A vibration was felt from her phone. It was a message from her boss, saying he had to let her go because she is not competent enough for work and she did not submit her draft at the intended deadline. Also her boss told her she could not man up with her confidence level and work effort was lower than the janitor's. Liliana stared at the message, stunned outside and screaming on the inside.

"I'll let you have until the next night to think about it," Waller told her before she was dismissed.

Liliana may have to be homeless and jobless now. But is this how she was punished for falling in love and doing something she wanted to do on her own? She wanted to cry but feared the worst.

Just then, an explosion was heard, at the direction where the Task Force X are.

...

Liliana did her best to patch up a badly wounded Bronze Tiger. He had it worst compared to the other members. All because Frost got her bomb removed and got away from them. She wondered if Frost was sick of being controlled under Waller which is something the blonde woman would've done unless Waller has the whole squad to kill her on sight.

She doesn't care that her hands are bloody or smelled of alcohol and disinfectant. She knows Bronze Tiger doesn't deserve to take the blow or be decommissioned by Waller now that he's injured. Deadshot himself doesn't look too happy despite getting his position back. The rest were unharmed but Liliana cleaned Copperhead's wound despite him assuring her that he's fine.

But secretly, he thinks it's cute that this woman fusses over him and Bronze Tiger. She's just too pure for a Hell of a world they lived in. Copperhead wanted nothing more than to run his hands into her hair or let her sit on his lap. This woman was driving him nuts and he would like to have his way with her if she trusts him. Instead, he pecked her lips for a chaste kiss.

He could tell something was bothering her. If she doesn't feel like opening up, that is fine. But he used his tail to wrap around her waist, a way of telling her he's here if she needs anything. Liliana gave him a grateful look, feeling the love for him swelling even more.

As they reached the location of Vandal Savage, Liliana stayed behind to watch over Bronze Tiger. She wasn't sure to tell Copperhead about her problems since they have a mission to go to. She slowly cleaned up the fighter's wounds when a groaned escaped from him.

"Bronze Tiger?" Liliana whispered. She gently eased his head from the floor of the bus before putting a makeshift pillow made out of the worn out bus seat. The martial arts fighter held her arm with a firm grip.

"Thank you," he nodded to her. "You have to go to him."

"No," she shook her head. "He's on a mission. So are you once you get better."

"Liliana," his tone was solemn. "Tell him what you're keeping from him. He needs to know since there's a part of him in you now. Go, before he gets his ass killed at least he needs to know."

Liliana looked over at Vandal Savage's home, debating how is she going to go in without getting caught. Then, she saw the back door of the house. She might use that. Before going, she squeezed Bronze Tiger's hand.

"Thank you, Bronze-"

"Call me Benji," he smiled up at her as she left him.


	12. Chapter 12: A Wall In-Between

Chapter 12: A Wall In-Between 

He knew it.

He damn well knew this was all a trap between three sides of this war for a Heaven pass. From seeing Vandal Savage sewing the card into his chest by Pyg to now Zoom and his entourage wanting the card as well. Not to mention, Killer Frost has sided with them! She was so smug when she froze all of them in her ice trap except for their heads. Copperhead was struggling to move since his blood is almost reaching sub-zero temperature.

If only he could break the ice with his tail....

So far besides the mission, his mind went onto Liliana. Lately, that woman has been through a lot with the overbearing mother and stress so he understood why she looked pale. He wished there wasn't this mission or the fact the bomb's in his head so that he could help her. Copperhead wouldn't want to see a pure, kind woman like her fade away from the sufferings she had to endure. He thought his father who married his illegal immigrant mother would solve everything but the dysfunctional all started the minute him and his siblings were born.

Street Arabs, running shops while their father gamble and spent all their hard earned cash on his vices while his mother....his poor mother had done her best to shield his sisters from getting touched before the age of seven to the arts of child debauchery while his brothers and himself bear witness and were let off scott-free so long as they get a roof over their heads and a meal.

Sometimes, there were times when he or his brothers would be paid handsomely if they hosted their guests to meet their sisters...

He wanted nothing more than to runaway from pits that was his home. He felt relieved when he had succeeded but the empathy part of him felt guilt for leaving his beloved mother and siblings into the hands of his father. But he let his heart hardened and think smartly to survive. He could've been a toxicologist just as his mother intended with his fascination of venom but that was put on hold due to his circumstances.

He had made some decisions that were far worst than anyone with his murdering and his use of acid venom on his victims. No amount of God's goodness could wipe out the stains he had caused. But now he has to get that card from Frost so that at least the other members could give it to Waller. He's done after all of this. All he wanted now is the pleasant companionship he found in Liliana Adderson, the flower who had charmed the snake.

While Frost was talking to Deadshot, Copperhead wriggled his tail to break out of the ice. The swipe from his tail was strong enough to break the ice from his body. The first thing he decided to do was whipped his tail to break the others in their icy prison."Oh yeah!" Harley whooped and swung her bat to evade Frost's attacks as if it was just a baseball match. "Frosty's gonna regret making us into popsicles! I would've tasted like raspberry pops anyways..."

"Focus, Harley!" Deadshot commanded and aimed to shot at the card. But Frost was swift and immediately knocked the wind out of her. Copperhead tried to spray his acid but she dodged until his tail tripped her up, making her collide with Captain Boomerang which locked them in a fist fight. Copperhead got into position in case Killer Frost would give up but the ice lady grabbed Boomerang.

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard.

Copperhead immediately clutched the back of his head but it wasn't his. It came from Boomerang who is being locked by Killer Frost. His eyes widened as he knew he was doing to die. Frost realised this as well and growled.

"Waller!" she growled as the beeping became rapid. "I'll see you in Hell you dirty-"

An explosion followed by a squelching sound was heard. He couldn't believed it. Frost and Boomerang are dead while the card was left untouched. Harley gagged while he himself held back the bile building up in the throat mixed with the acids. Copperhead picked up the card and passed it to Deadshot.

"Not a scratch on it," the snake man informed. Deadshot took it and the three of them walked towards the exit. But they found a struggling figure leaning at the door way covered in bandages. Copperhead blinked slowly.

"Tiger Paws!" Harley exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're hurt and all!"

"Where's the card," he asked directly. Deadshot showed him but his body language was still tensed as he focused his attention onto the snake man. "Where is she? Where's Liliana?"

The room became silent. Copperhead shot the fighter a look of confusion. "I thought she was with you?"

"She went to find you," Bronze Tiger explained. Harley and Deadshot watched both with expressions of confusion and concern. "She wanted to tell you something before-"

"You let her go?!" the snake man interrupted. "You let a woman who was caught in the crossfires go?! Are you mad, man?! She's going to get herself killed!"

"I thought she was with you when she left!" Tiger countered. Both men were just ready when a static sound was heard. Copperhead though his ears couldn't take it anymore. He wandered away from the group where his comm's static became clear.

"Hello, Copperhead," the voice of Amanda Waller rang into his ear. "I need you to be away from the group for a minute or two. I know I want the card and you have an a wonderful job in retrieving that card. But...there's someone who would like to talk to you."

Copperhead was confused at her sentence until-

"Sameer...."

Liliana! Where was she? Is she safe and away from harm?

"Liliana," he whispered. "Where are you?"

"She's with me, Copperhead," Waller answered before Liliana's meek voice could. "Now I want to make this clear to you. Instead of blowing up your head, there's another way to make sure you don't betray me or the team. Lillian, sweetie, tell him the news."

"S-Sameer.....I'm pregnant...."

...

"Copperhead, we need you here!" Deadshot's voice snapped him from his trance. His mind was so caught up, trying to absorb the news he just heard. Liliana's pregnant and as far as he knew, she never had sex with anyone until he walked her into her apartment. With her pregnant, his mind became blank as her pregnancy meant he himself has become a father...

"Snake man!" Bronze Tiger rang in his ears. "Come here!"

Copperhead joined the squad to fight off Zoom now that Captain Boomerang and Frost are dead. Despite being slow as Deadshot pointed out, Zoom is still fast at close range. Especially when he is wielding a knife to slash his victims. Out of all, Bronze Tiger and Harley were the ones getting slashed. Oh no, he's not going to let Tiger die after he told him his most vulnerable side.

But his aim at spitting acid has given him what he had wanted: To blind Zoom so that his speed will be used up if he kept running in circles. However, Harley Quinn was being herself to which made things easier for Zoom to slash his knife. The card was tossed and exchanged within each other in the group. Right now, it's in Deadshot's hands before he could passed it to the closest person, which is him.

"All this for a card," Copperhead muttered to himself as he placed the card carefully in his suit. "Heaven's not enough to begin with."

He was about to pass it to Tiger when a scream broke out. Copperhead has seen enough to know Zoom has attacked Harley more than once, even at the wrist when she was about to swing her bat. Tiger had fainted from the blood loss so now only he and Deadshot were the ones left standing. Copperhead now used his serpent-like speed to manoeuvre around the speedster so that he could trip into Deadshot's aim.

Before any of them could do anything, a loud shriek of Harley was enough to trigger them to finish the fight.


	13. Chapter 13: Small Miracles

Chapter 13: Small Miracles

"HARLEY!!"

Deadshot's scream rang through the battle. Copperhead just couldn't believed what he just saw: Harley Quinn has been played by Zoom to which she collapsed with her eyes still wide open and her mouth was twisted slightly into a malicious grin.

In her hand, she was holding the card.

"No!" Zoom roared before the last shot of a bullet killed him. Zoom stared at the blood in his hands as his body was vibrating like a static on television. It was over but the card....oh, the card was used without them realising. The three men walked over to Harley, whose body became cold as a golden glow surrounded her body. The men exchanged glances at each other and then smiled.

"It does work," Bronze Tiger murmured.

The three of them agreed not to tell Waller about the card. But they will passed it to her even if it feels empty. She deserved it for putting their lives at risk and more importantly, Liliana was held hostage. Copperhead felt like this was all his fault for even dragging her into the affair in the first place. Now with her knocked up, he has a sinking feeling in his gut and heart.

Deadshot patted his shoulders. "Hey Snake Man, she'll be fine. Waller damn well keeps her words if we do as we are told. When she arrives, I bet you'll be happy to see her."

"She's pregnant," he spoke quietly. Deadshot blinked, can't believed what he was hearing. Bronze Tiger stared down at his feet solemnly, knowing what she had told him before she rushed off to find the snake man. Copperhead had his tail coiled around his legs when he was feeling anxious.

"I know," Tiger sighed. Copperhead had a small hiss at the back at his throat. He ignored the threats made by the meta-human but looked at both men. "She wanted to tell you the news but we're all caught up in this mission. When she was tending to me, I told her to go and find you before it's too late."

Way's to stab a knife in his gut to make him more guilty.

"She's in this because of me," he growled. Copperhead is now imagining what Waller is doing to Liliana. She better not forced his flower to get an abortion! He in his life never wanted to be like his father. With her now pregnant, he hoped she could accept what he also wanted to tell her.

"Hey," Bronze Tiger stopped Copperhead from pacing by grabbing his biotech tail. "You have something you should be grateful for. I want kids but my fiancée was killed before we could decide on that. And you damn well know how it went with Deadbeat over there."

"He's right," Deadshot nodded, Copperhead detecting a strain in his voice that held him back from beating up the bandaged martial arts fighter. "After this is done, I am going to find Zoe. Sure she'll hate me but you have everything, Copperhead. You love that lady and now she has a kid who might as well be your little apprentice."

Copperhead was quiet before the doors opened to revealed Amanda Waller and her guards. Behind her was a shaken up Liliana. Besides her timid demeanour, she seemed fine without any harm or bruises on her body. When she lifted her head, her green eyes lost their colours which made Copperhead even more guilty and angry for leaving her in the clutches of The Wall.

"Liliana," Copperhead said her name softly before both of them ran towards each other in an embrace. Liliana sobbed silently in his chest, mumbling something incoherent due to the hiccups in her throat and her sniffling. Copperhead could only rubbed her back, hold her close to him while murmuring sweet words to comfort her.

"Sameer...." Liliana whispered. "I'm so sorry.....I-"

Copperhead silenced her with a kiss that made her wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. After breaking the kiss, he spoke: "I should be the one apologising. If I hadn't dragged you into this-"

"We wouldn't have worked out," Liliana interrupted him. "I guessed we both fucked up. But I wanted to tell you about what Waller forced me to. But I was ambushed by one of her guards before I could reach Savage's place. I was so afraid....of losing you and telling you the news."

"My love," Copperhead cupped her cheek gently to which she leaned into him. "I was more afraid of losing you, the only woman I love and hold dear. And about the news, my sweet....I can never express to you how much I love you and want to start a family with you."

Liliana's eyes widened and her heart stopped. Her world just stopped for a moment. "Sameer..."

He took her hands in his, bringing it close to him. "Liliana Adderson, would you like to be my lover and mother to my children?"

Liliana still had tears but nodded. "Yes...Yes! Sameer, I want you to be mine too!"

"My love," he chuckled and kissed her cheek which made her giggle. "I'm already yours. You've hypnotised me, my charmer."

Just then, Amanda Waller walked over to him. "See you in another ten years, Copperhead. And you young lady, stay out of this or else. Honestly, I am surprised Harley is dead considering how she could get out of anyone. Oh well."

With that, Waller walked out. Liliana and the men watched her leave before turning to each other. "So what now?"

"I'm going to go and find Zoe," Deadshot answered. "I'll see you around."

"What about you, Benji?" she asked Bronze Tiger. Tiger stared back at both of them before he crossed his arms. "I don't know. Find inner peace I guessed but I wished both of you good luck and be safe."

Copperhead whispered something in Liliana's ears to which she nodded and kissed him. "Bronze Tiger, we would like you to be the godfather to our baby. You have helped him and me during this mission."

Bronze Tiger blinked. "I..I don't know what to say..."

"You've done a lot for us," Copperhead insisted. "I may not go to Heaven after all of this but I am seeking redemption. Would you too?"

He glanced at both of them then nodded. "I accept it. Thank you."

With that being settled, Liliana and Copperhead walked back hand-in-hand back to Liliana's apartment to tie up loose ends and to finally find peace within themselves and each other.

Things were finally looking up for both of them.


	14. Chapter 14: Honour and Honeymoon

Chapter 14: Honour and Honeymoon

When Liliana got back to her apartment, she was greeted with an eviction notice on the front of her door because the rent was overdue. Inside her home, most things were left untouched, saved it for the mess that was caused by Bronze Tiger and Copperhead on the other night.

Swiftly, she took out Verdi from his terrarium and embraced him. She may lost her job or even seeing her family members again. But those are nothing compared to meeting Copperhead, the man she had loved. She stroke her reptile absentmindedly as she was thinking of what to do next. Her pet snake laid on her lap, a sign he is comforting her in his own way. Lillian kissed him softly.

"Oh Verdi," she sighed. "What am I going to do? No job, mom's probably going to kill me and I hardly have anyone left to talk to..."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Liliana peeked through the peephole, sighing in relief as it was just her father. When she answered the door, Mr Adderson said nothing but hugged her tight. He was shaking while the blonde woman rubbed his back. Liliana heard his shaky voice between sobs: "You're alive...."

"I'm okay, dad," she assured him. "But I doubt mom would care. All she ever cared about was her position. I'll find a new job, even if it means getting kicked out of here."

But Mr Adderson looked at her with a serious expression. "No daughter of mine is going to be homeless, adult or not. Liliana, how would you like to stay over with me for a while until you can find a stable job? It's no trouble for me."

"I don't know," Liliana twiddled her fingers. "Everything's coming so fast, I don't have time to think this through. Dad, can I tell you tomorrow? I am very exhausted today and I wanted to tell you something..."

"And what is it, Pumpkin?"

"I have a boyfriend," she stated, surprised at herself for not stumbling in her words. "And I know he's not to mom's standards but I love him. He's been sweet, kind and very knowledgable. I feel safe around him and he's also a good listener. But he's not what you think he is."

Mr Adderson listened to his daughter carefully, taking in all of her words about her mysterious man. What does she mean by that last sentence?

Suddenly, there was a banging at the door followed by a shrill voice: "Liliana! I've been trying to call you for days!! Where the hell have you been?! It's bad enough you're useless but disrespecting your mother?!"

"SHUT UP!" Liliana covered her ears. She could almost feel steam coming out of her ear. She has had enough of her mother's toxicity and the whole trip with Task Force X has made her realised that she could fight for what's right.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN," Liliana spat loudly at the doorway. "EVERYTHING WITH YOU MADE ME FEEL GUILTY AND HATE MYSELF!! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mr Adderson was stunned at his daughter's outburst. He has never heard her raised her voice or defy anyone in general. Maybe her missing had caused her to be more protective about herself. But he couldn't help but noticed how pale she looked and how she kept clutching her stomach.

There was dead silence until they both heard click of heels fading away. Liliana rubbed her temples, already stressed before sitting on the sofa. Verdi came out from under the sofa, hiding away when he sensed her harpy of a mother. He coiled himself around his owner, letting her embrace him. Liliana wants to go and get some fresh air.

Her father was happy to watch over Verdi until she has calmed down from her walk. Down towards the park and then to her favourite cafe for a mug of either latte or tea with some pastries. In her hands were the manuscripts of the writing she had abandoned and what caused her to be fired. She sighed, rereading through her writing while taking slow bites of her muffins.

Liliana then felt a presence behind her and gasped. It was a woman peering over her shoulders to read the scripts too. She's a brunette in her work blouse that comes with a pencil skirt. But what's interesting to Liliana was that the woman had purple eyes, wondering if they are real or just contact lenses.

"Sorry," the woman gave her an apologetic smile. "I saw you were reading and wondered what's it about. Seems like an interesting story. You wrote it?"

"Y-yes," Liliana nodded. She's not the type that would go out to wild parties unless someone dragged her.

"It's amazing," the woman complimented. "Do you work for a company or have a publisher?"

Liliana wondered why this woman was so interested in her old work life. She needs to find another job or else how is she going to pay for her bills and rent. But the purple-eyed woman hasn't left her table. Liliana was starting to get really uncomfortable...

"Used to," Liliana replied. "Not really up to their standards or competent enough since I always leave earlier than them but work on time. I just don't like the people there, old and the newcomers isolate me and if I want to help, they refused. Even those younger than me disrespects me because I couldn't raise my voice. I found it weird that the boss acts like a child with the newcomers and other workers but with me, he's super strict."

The woman gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry you had it bad. Not all jobs have a toxic and dysfunctional relationships. But I'm glad you're out of that place. Because I want to ask you something."

Liliana was curious but kept her guard in case it's a trick.

"I worked at the library in Florida," she explained. "We're lacking programs for youths, adults and children since the digital world has become essential to our everyday lives. With that, more people are fading away from reading books that could exercise our minds."

"What about reading on on eBooks or PDF files?" the blonde woman asked, since she herself had to read a lot of online articles to research her words."

"True," the purple-eyed woman agreed. "But it feels like you're just skimming through each page and chapter rather than scanning and soaking up the information. Plus, you can scribble notes and erase them on paperback pages."

Liliana saw her point but was still unsure. 

What I'm saying is, your work is interesting and it needs to be shared with people," the woman told her. "But I've never found a woman who writes reptiles in the most...interesting way. How would you like to be a writing instructor for our library's workshops and at the same time author? We have an editor and publisher in our team plus you don't have to come to the building everyday. You can even work at home and just send us the manuscripts either as a PDF or in Word Docs."

All of this is so sudden for Liliana but even if she might not be competent enough to be in the workforce, at least she has something to do. Plus, she has always wanted to work on her stories based on her heart rather than the formulas people always throw at her. She smiled, trying to keep her cool and nodded.

Both of the women shook hands, agreeing to start work next week.

"Um...if it's okay," Liliana stumbled her words a bit. "May I know your name?"

"Kayla Harper," the woman introduced herself. "Though I might be called Jones later in life if my fiancé and I get married."

...

It's been a few months since Liliana started working again for Kayla Harper and her team. In fact, it felt better than her previous job that her mother had arranged for her. This one, she could have a free flow of her creativity but at the same time her diligence and punctual work performances. With her next payday, she could rent another apartment for herself.

Right now, she focused on her work, staying with her dad to which he doesn't mind.

Suddenly, there was a ring on the doorbell and Liliana answered. She gasped at who it was at the door: It was Copperhead.

Liliana giggled excitedly and threw her arms around him. The snake man chuckled as he was peppered with lots of kisses on his face. He wrapped his biotech tail around her waist to hold her close. He noticed after a few months the swell of her belly started to show through her pink dress. He kissed her deeply while a hand snaked down to rubbed the swollen belly. He assumed she'll be due in four to five months.

"I missed you," he whispered. "Both of you."

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and Copperhead snapped his head to look at the person. It was just Mr Adderson who was staring at Copperhead with awe. "So...is this the man that swept you of your feet, Pumpkin?"

Liliana blushed and then nodded. Copperhead felt awkward now that he finally met her father. But Mr Adderson had a certain vibe about him that is very welcoming. He shook hands with Copperhead, who hadn't had a decent greeting with anyone since he was a meta-human. It felt funny that her father was at his chest level. Copperhead was around six feet in height.

"Sameer Park," the snake man introduced himself. Mr Adderson had a grin.

"Nice to meet you, son." said Mr Adderson. "Liliana never told me she's dating a Brit."

Copperhead was surprised. Her father never took in his snake-like appearance or the face he had impregnated his only daughter, her belly was not that easy to hide. How he found out where was she was because of a conversation he heard between her and her father in her old apartment. He wanted to present himself but couldn't because he knew his lover was already stressed.

Plus, Waller gave him ten years off sentence in prison.

"Um, is it alright if I have a talk with Liliana for a while?"

"Of course! Of course!" Mr Adderson gestured him to the living room to sit. He was happy that her pet, Verdi perked his head up at his presence. Liliana took the snake out and lets Copperhead run his hands on the reptile's smooth yellow body. Liliana leaned into the snake man, her fluffy blonde hair tickled his thick scale-skin a bit. He kissed on top of her head, loving to hear her sigh.

"I'm free," he told her. Liliana was confused at his sentence before something dawned on her. "You mean, you don't have the bomb in your head?"

Copperhead smiled, nodding. He also told her what happened after that night at Savage's place where Deadshot finally reunited with his daughter, Bronze Tiger had been travelling around to fins inner peace and he himself has managed to lay low from the law. Unlike well-known super villains like Joker or Lex Luthor, he knew there were several others who took on the Copperhead name while his was the least known among them all.

"So," he continued. "I managed to find work as a professor at a university teaching students toxicology. Study of venoms, poisons and other chemicals et cetera."

Liliana giggled. "I never knew you have a brilliant mind, sweetie. I have found a new job and it's ten times better than my old one my mother had picked for me. And I can't wait to see the new publication of my fully written novel."

Copperhead chuckled, loving the way her green eyes sparkled when she talked so passionately about her writing. He was glad that someone was so kind enough to give her a job based on what she loved to do. He knew the backlashes of people who worked with things they love may not love it after a while but with Liliana, he hoped she could overcome all that and if she doesn't, he has her back.

"My dear," he purred. "You have my full support of your work. And I want us to have a better future where we can live together and raise our baby. I may not be rich as your parents but I love you, Liliana."

Liliana had tears in her eyes. "Sameer, I want to start a life with you too. And I don't care if you're rich as my mother. I love you so much."

Both couples shared a passionate kiss while Liliana's pet snake watched the both of them in confusion.

...

It's been a week since Copperhead proposed to Liliana to which the both of them had a small wedding ceremony where the guests were her father, Bronze Tiger and Deadshot with his daughter. It may not be so grand but the newlyweds were very happy about their marriage.

For their honeymoon, Copperhead had enough money to book for the both of them to stay at the Santa Monica Beach Hotel which was almost like a palace to Liliana. She herself has never been to a grand hotel before so all of this was new to her. But Copperhead was patient and understanding of her taking in her surroundings. Liliana was wearing a small floral dress while Copperhead looked handsome in cuffed pants and a reddish-brown shirt.

This was it, their honeymoon together in a grand hotel.

"Mrs Park," Copperhead purred and licked the side of her neck. Liliana whimpered while her hand groped his rear. "You're more beautiful than I remembered."

"Flatterer," she giggled, his forked tongue was so ticklish. Her hair was already in a mess after the both of them checked in when the weather was so breezy. But Copperhead was careful not to go too far to accidentally hurt his wife's belly. He wondered if that baby is doing okay in there. Will it be a boy or a girl? He wouldn't mind either as he would loved them just the same.

Gently, he carried her to their bed before carefully laying her down. He slithered next to her, smiling with a bit of his fangs jutting out from the roof of his mouth. Liliana reached up to smooched him, a moan came out of him. Liliana unbuttoned his shirt to kiss his scaled chest muscles. Copperhead groaned as his woman trailed kisses down to his stomach.

Copperhead hissed lustfully and pulled down the straps of her dress to reveal her two swelling bosoms. They were slightly larger after her pregnancy. He fondled one while he kissed the other, making Liliana squirmed under his touch. Oh how he loved to hear sweet sounds from her and feel these two treasures in his hands. He can't believed that these will soon feed his children.

"They look delicious, my sweet," he cooed before taking a nipple into his mouth. He pinched the other as he suckled her. He felt something sweet when he does it. Liliana moaned loudly for his name as her legs slowly pulled down his pants to revealed his erected boxer shorts. Smiling, she reached towards the tent to pumped his erected member.

"You're hard already," Liliana whispered. Copperhead gasped softly, shimmy out of his boxers to reveal his snake to his wife. Liliana felt the heat rushed to her cheeks and her core. She wanted him so badly and the hormones with the baby had driven her to become horny. She spread her legs, letting Copperhead pull down her panties with his teeth while taking in her scent. He undid her dress and there they were, naked as the day they were born while their clothes strewn on the floor.

"My love," he whispered to her, kissing her again.

"Sweetie," Liliana sighed softly while leaning into him. The bulge of her belly didn't stop them from enjoying each other's company. Liliana would love her baby just the same if it's a handsome boy or a beautiful girl. They both stared into each other.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Copperhead asked as he helped straddle her onto his lap. Liliana nodded before slowly inserting herself into his member. It felt nice but both of them made sure not to hurt the baby. Both couples moaned as they grind into each other slowly while locking their lips in a heated session.

Liliana let out a whimper as her husband began to squeeze her breasts before suckling them again. She kept kissing his head, hearing him hiss turned her on. Liliana sucked his neck while their bodies sped up the pace, still in each other's arms.

"I'm so close, Sameer..."

"I'm here, my flower," he assured her with a searing kiss. Both of them groaned before collapsing in each other's arms, basking after their little honeymoon pleasure. Copperhead smiled when he felt a small kick at her belly.

"The baby's moving!" Liliana was excited as she and her husband felt it. "What do you think the baby's saying?"

"Our baby can't wait to meet us," he chuckled.

That night the both of them were not that tired so they had another round of making love before ordering room service. Liliana had never felt so lucky to be married to the love of her life. And to top it all, life was getting better for the both of them.

She hoped that will be the same when their baby's born.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

A muffled sound of a baby cry stirred Copperhead from his sleep. He woke up, trying to process his surroundings with his still groggy mind. His beloved wife too stirred but he gently stroked her hair, letting her know he could handle this.

He walked towards the other room and scooped his crying baby boy. Suddenly, his little twin also whimpered in her sleep, making the snake man carry both of his children into their bedroom. On the bed, he gently purred and nuzzled his children to comfort them. Oh, how lucky he was to have married such a wonderful woman and be blessed to have twins. A son and a daughter together.

"It's alright, little ones," Copperhead cooed softly. "I'm here...your mother's here too...."

Liliana couldn't help but snuggle into her husband. He's so good with her and the kids! She smiled, reached out her hand to stroke their little heads. She thought how much her daughter looked just like her father with his scales but retained her beauty and her sweet smile. Her son, may not have a lot of scales but he's such a handsome boy with blonde hair resembling his mother's but his eyes held a curious glance at everything. She was blessed to be a mother to the twins.

But it wasn't easy.

When the twins were born, Liliana suffered from postpartum depression for a month because the twins put a strain on her physically and emotionally. She almost wanted to quit her stable job she loved and devoid herself of her own self-interest because of them. When they cried, Liliana wanted to kill herself due to lack of sleep and sometimes gazing at the kids, thinking how much they caused her a lot of trouble.

If it weren't for Copperhead, she wouldn't have seek help and treatment to get better.

Now, she adored and loved her twins so much. She promised to love them along with avoiding becoming like her mother. She vowed to make sure her kids felt wanted and not something to relieved your burden on. She took both of the babies in her arms, kissed them with much love a mother could give. Her own mother still tried to contact her but she refused to answer.

It was her punishment.

"They love you, my flower," Copperhead told her. He pulled her close to lean into his chest as they adore their children. Slowly, they fell asleep and Liliana suggested that the twins can be between them. Copperhead chuckled, kissing his wife softly on the lips.

"I love you, Sameer," Liliana sighed lovingly.

"I love you as well, my dear."

...

Liliana was taking some photos of her husband taking an afternoon nap with the twins. She cold hardly control her squeals of how adorable he looked with the two in his arms. She would dedicated a photo album of the four of them together.

She saw her son stirring, cooing a bit.

"Hi Qibli," she smiled, scooping him up. "Let your daddy and sister have a nap. We could go to the park together."

At the park, Liliana was pushing her son in his stroller, letting him view the whole surroundings. She was surprised to find an old friend there, taking an afternoon jog.

"Benji!" Liliana waved. The man stopped and saw who it was.

"Hey, Liliana," he greeted her before looking at her son. "Hey, is this Qibli? Ain't he getting big."

"Sure is," she smiled, letting Bronze Tiger hold her son. It was a good idea between her and Copperhead to make him the kids' godfather. He's very patient with them. "Sameer is still taking a nap with Nagini. I bet she'll wake him up by now."

The three of them headed back and Liliana was right. Both father and daughter were playing a little game of their own. They still have their pet snake, Verdi who was basking near the balcony to get some heat. Qibli gurgled his way of wanting to join his sister.

Bronze Tiger watched the family having fun in each other's company. He was happy for the snake man who found salvation through this woman and redeemed himself by becoming a father and a husband. He sighed, wishing his love was with him so that they too could start a family.

Alas, this is the closest thing he has as a family. Becoming the godfather meant so much to him every time he spent with the kids, hopefully one day train them for basic self-defence class and games he had played with his own father before the military took him. Right now, his freedom had given him a second chance.

"Sameer, could you watch the kids while I make tea for us?"

"Of course, dear," he kissed her. Copperhead offered Bronze Tiger to sit on the sofa, allowing the twins to crawl between their father and godfather. He smiled, seeing that the kids turned out alright after all that has happened. He decided to tell Copperhead of some updates he was told.

"Waller's dead. The cancer has take its toll on her."

"Well, I wouldn't celebrate just yet," said Copperhead carefully. "You'll never know if she left with a back up plan."

"So far, no ticking sounds in our heads," Bronze Tiger tapped the back of his head. "Might wanna get it removed soon."

He told Copperhead how Deadshot has finally reunited with his daughter while he himself became a trainer at the local gym. He was glad because he was done doing all of the dirty work in the past and looked where it got him.

"Gentlemen," Liliana smiled. "Tea's ready and let me put the kids back in the crib."

But Copperhead insisted they can still stay. The blonde woman smiled, sitting next to her husband. She had made a lot of bad decisions in the past but she has never regretted a single moment with her family. Copperhead looked so contented with his children playing with their toys while their pet watched the scene carefully.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off for a bit. She still couldn't believe that she has married to the man she loved and their relationship has become better after their honeymoon. The only thing that concerned her would be finding the right kindergarten for Qibli and Nagini when they are four-years old. Right, she wants to enjoy the blissful life she was having.

This is Liliana's version of Heaven and she wouldn't trade it with anything else!

**THE END**


End file.
